pokemon advance
by sergiosevillista
Summary: narra las aventura de un viejo amigo de aura que tuvo que abandonar hoenn por fuerza y que regresa para convertirse en primer maestro pokemon y maestro coordinador de la región romance aventura y muchas megaevoluciones medallas de gimnasio ,concursos rivales y mucha acción y la aparecion de nuevo de los team aqua y magma
1. Chapter 1

**pokemon advance**

**1 el regreso a casa y los recuerdos del pasado**

**hace 5 años atras de la aventura **

**había dos niños niño con muletas y un niña jugando en el parque de cuidad petalia**

Sergio-espera aura-

Aura-venga sergio que eres muy lento-

Sergio-espera que tengo algo importante que decirte-

Aura-¿el que sergio?-

Sergio- mañana me marcho a johto-

Aura (llorando)-¿por que te marchas?-

sergio-por que leyes me permite a la gente como yo ser entrenador y coordinador pokemon-

Aura (llorando)-vale pero prométeme que si consigues convertirte en un maestro pokemon y maestro coordinador como tu madre te casaras conmigo -

Sergio-te lo prometo que si me convierto en maestro pokemon y maestro coordinador me casare contigo vale a sin que deja de llorar porfavor-

Aura-vale-

la mañana siguiente

estamos en el puerto de la region hoenn

Padre de sergio-sergio hijo mio cuidate y no cause problemas a tus tios-

Sergio-vale papa-

Madre de sergio(llorando)-hijo no sabe como te voy a echar de menos-

Sergio(apenado)-venga mama no te preocupes estare bien -

Norman- cuidate mucho sergio espero que algun dia me retes-

Sergio-gracias señor pero hasta que la ley no me lo permita combatir y concursar no podre volver-

Aura-sergio recuerda nuestra promesa vale-

Sergio-claro pero tu cuida bien de tu hermanito o hermanita que viene-

megafonia -pasajeros con destino a johto embarque ya en el barco que esta apunto de zarpar-

Sergio-bueno me marcho-

Aura (llorando)-cuidate mucho por favor-

Sergio(llorando)-claro-

se abrazan y sergio monto en el barco que zarpaba a jhoto

actualidad

**un barco estaba apunto de llegar a hoenn con un joven con muletas deseado llegar a su region natal**

Sergio-ya estabamos apunto de llegar a casa thyphlosion que ganas tengo de llegar-

**continuara**

**nota del autor**

**mi ordenador se reinicio y tuve que escribir la historia de nuevo**


	2. Chapter 2

**pokemon advance**

**2\. visita a el laboratorio el pokemon rebelde**

**nuestro protagonista desembarca en el puerto de villa raiz**

**sergio-buena ya que he llegado aqui voy a llamar a casa-**

**sergio se acerca al videollamador para llamar a casa,pero nadie se lo cogia**

**sergio-vaya parece que no hay nadie,bueno entonces llamare a la casa de aura-**

**sergio marca el telefono de la casa de aura, y un chico de cabellos verdes a parece en la pantalla**

**drew-si digame-**

**sergio-tu debes ser drew el novio de aura no-**

**drew(dudoso)-si ¿pero quien eres tu?-**

**sergio-soy un amigo cercano de aura,por cierto esta su padre en casa-**

**drew-si ahora voy a buscarlo-**

**drew fue a buscar al señor norma que estaba en la cocina por que estaba desayunado **

**drew-señor norman el que llama quiere verlo a usted-**

**norma(comiendo)-a mi ¿quien es?-**

**drew- nose es un chico que dice que es un amigo cercano a aura y tiene mueltas-**

**aura(atragantadose)-tiene mueltas-**

**caroline-toma este vaso de leche-**

**aura toma el vaso de leche y sea desatraganta poco a poco**

**aura-papa puede que sea -**

**norman-si parece que ya sea enterado, que ya puede participar tanto en la liga y en la copa liston-**

**norman y aura corrieron al vidiotelefono,aura fue la primera en llegar al telefono**

**aura-sergio ¿como estas?-**

**sergio(gota al estilo anime)-a hola aura estoy bien gracias,y ¿ tu padre donde esta es que el quiero preguntarle donde estan mis padres?-**

**norman aparecio detras de aura y esta se quita para su padre y amigo hablen tranquilamente**

**norman-hola sergio,cuanto tiempo sin verte -**

**sergio-si han pasado 5 años , por cierto usted sabe ¿donde estan mis padres?-**

**norman-tus padres se fueron de viaje que el toco en una rifa antes del festival de la ciudad-**

**sergio-que despues que no vernos en 5 años se van de viaja-**

**norman-bueno sergio de donde llamas-**

**sergio- del puerto de villa raiz ,ahora me dirigo al el la laboratorio del profesor abedul-**

**norman-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado. yo intentere localizar a tus padres vale-**

**sergio-de acuerdo voy al laboratorio de pofesor abedul,nos vemos detro de 2 dias adios-**

**norman-de acuerdo te esperamos adios-**

**sergio y norman colgaron,sergio se puso en marcha hacia el laboratorio del profesor abedul pero de pronto escucho una explosion**

**sergio-¿que a sido eso?-**

**sergio fue a investigar la explosion,lo que encontro fue a un treecko siendo atacado por un grupo mightyena ,sergio se dispone a salavarlo a treecko**

**sergio-thyplosion sal y ayuda a es treecko-**

**thyplosion- thyplosion ,thy-**

**thyplosion uso su lanzallamas y espanto a los mightyena,sergio se fue corriendo a ayudar a treecko**

**sergio-treecko estas bien-**

**treecko intento atacar a sergio, pero estaba muy debilitado**

**sergio-tranquilo treecko, vamos thyplosion ayudame a cargarlo-**

**sergio monto a treecko en la espalda de thyplosion y se fueron corriendo al laboratorio del profesor abedul,corrieron hasta llegar al laboratorio del profesor **

**sergio(gritando)-profesor ayudame-**

**profesor abedul-si ¿quien es?,sergio que pasa-**

**sergio(agitado)-profesor treecko necesita su ayuda-**

**profesor abedul-que pero si es treecko,¿donde estaba metido?-**

**sergio-¿usted conoce a este treecko profesor?-**

**profesor abedul-si este treecko es mio,es el que tengo que entregar a los nuevo entrenadores de la region-**

**sergio-eso ya lo se ¿pero que hacia treecko en bosque?-**

**profesor abedul- puede ser por es muy rebelde y no obedece a nadie-**

**sergio-y eso ¿por que?-**

**profesor abedul-antes de que te cuente su problema, hay que cuidar las heridas de treecko-**

**sergio-si profesor thyplosion darle a treecko a para que lo cure-**

**thyplosion se a cerca al profesor para dejar que cuide a treecko**

**profesor abedul-alberto ven a ayudarme-**

**alberto-voy profesor-**

**alberto el ayundante del profesor abedul aparece**

**profesor abedul-alberto encargate de treecko por favor-**

**alberto-si profesor-**

**alberto recoge del loma del thyplosion de sergio a treecko para curalo**

**profesor abedul-sergio por que no descansa aqui hasta mañana-**

**sergio-claro profesor, thyplosion buen trabajo regesa -**

**sergio regreso a su thyplosion , tanto sergio como el profesor entraron a el laboratorio a tomar te y algunas pasta **

**sergio-profesor me puede contar ¿por que, treecko es a sin?-**

**profesor abedul-pues veras con la fama de aura que tiene un blaziken y un chaval que tiene swampert,torchic y mudkip son muy cogidos , nadie quiere a un treecko en su equipo-**

**sergio- ya veo-**

**profesor abedul-bueno por que no me cuentas tus aventuras en estos 5 años-**

**sergio-bueno pues vera-**

**sergio el cuenta al profesor sus aventuras por jotho y kanto**

**profesor abedul-vaya a sin que tengo al campeon de las regiones de jhoto y kanto-dijo el profesor mientras tomaba una taza de te **

**sergio-si tambien resulte tambien capeon de sus copas cintas-**

**en es instante de la conversion entra alberto**

**alberto-profesor abedual treecko se esta recuperandose de su heridas-**

**profesor abedul- bien ahora voy a verlo-**

**sergio-profesor puedo acompañarlo a ver a treecko-**

**profesor abedul-claro acompañame por favor-**

**sergio-gracias profesor-**

**sergio acompaño al profesor a ver a treecko , que estaba muy enfadado**

**profesor abedul-treecko deber dejar de comportarte de esta manera-**

**treecko(enfadado)-treecko,tree-**

**sergio-profesor ¿puedo quedarme con treecko?-**

**profesor abedul(sorprendido)-sergio lo dices enserio-**

**sergio-si siempre pense que si ,podia empezar mi carrera de entrenador pokemon aqui elegiria a treecko, ya que es mi inicial favorito de mi region-**

**profesor abedul-por mi no hay problema te puedes quedar con treecko-**

**sergio-que me dices tu treecko¿te apuntas?-**

**treecko empezo a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de sergio**

**treecko(llorando)-treecko,tree-**

**sergio-tranquilo treecko nos haremos mas fuertes juntos-**

**profesor abedul-bueno ya que esta decidido toma esto,son la pokedex y la pokeball de treecko-**

**sergio tomo la pokedex y la pokeball de treecko**

**sergio-bueno treecko mañana empieza nuestra aventura-**

**treecko(feliz)-treecko,tree-**

**treecko regreso a su pokeball muy feliz**

**profesor abedul-sergio sera mejor que descanse,para tener fuerzas para mañana-**

**sergio-si profesor mañana ire a pueblo escaso para inscribirme en la liga pokemon-**

**sergio se fue a descansar ya que maña empezaba su aventura **

**continuara**

**el proximo episodio sergio se encontrar a tres entrenador de la region de shinnoh, uno de ellos desafiaran a sergio en el proximo episodio **

**enfrentamiento en publo escaso campeon vs campeon **


End file.
